alchemists meet ninjas
by xochtil
Summary: the naruto gang are sent to Ishbal to see what's been going on with the destruction of there towns. what they don't know is that Hinata's past may be involved with the destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N again a new story. I really should stop doing this but I couldn't help it! It was too hard to resist I need to write it…so here we go…. by the way in this story Sasuke never left and he met Sai. And this is also a crossover.**

** Chp 1**

"So this is where our mission takes place?" Kiba asked. He looked around and all he saw was a desert.

"What kind of mission is this! There's nothing here!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto shut up!" Sakura slapped Naruto and kept walking where they were heading.

" We're looking for a town?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes it seems that there population has mysteriously disappeared and we're looking for the cause of it." Ino answered.

"Yeah but this seems like a normal B- ranked mission." Sai told them.

"Yes but why would they send Neji's group with us too?" Naruto asked.

"Hokage-sama said this could easily turn to an A-ranked mission, or even an S-Ranked mission." Hinata told them. Hinata noticed and saw Naruto was right. This was way too much people for a B- ranked mission. She counted and saw how people we're here. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba and herself and not forgetting about Neji's team. This was getting to weird.

"Hey I see a town!" Lee yelled. They all turned a saw a town that seemed abandon, that is until they heard a little girl cry holding a doll in one hand.

"Hey are you alright?" Sakura asked. The little girl looked up and saw Sakura smile. The little girl then cried even louder.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone you military bastards!" yelled a boy as he ran towards Lee with a pitch fork. Lee grabbed the pitch fork from the boy and broke it.

"Hey what's your problem? We've done nothing wrong." Naruto yelled back at the little boy. He turned and saw Sakura talking to the little girl.

"Oh I see what's wrong. Your arm is broken." Sakura smiled. Then to the little girl's amazement Sakura hands started glowing blue. She started to heal the girl's arm.

"Look big brother my arm doesn't hurt anymore…" the little girl smiled.

" Who are you? You don't seem to be with the Amestrian military." The boy asked.

"We'll tell you after you answer our question. Are we in the country of Ishbal?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. Except most of our people have been put into camps and there's also a lot of them injured there. So tell me who you are?" the boy asked again.

"Oh well we're from a foreign country." Hinata smiled.

-flashback-

"_Your teams are being deployed to a country we know very little of." Tsunade told the four ninjas in front of her._

"_Doesn't this seem a little to much people being sent to a B-ranked mission." Shikamaru commented._

"_No it doesn't this mission could easily be moved up to a A-ranked maybe even a S-ranked mission if something goes wrong." Tsunade told them as she looked out her window to see the village at a state of peace._

"_Then why don't you send any Jounin or ANBU?" Hinata asked._

"_There all busy with other missions. If this is successful you will all be ranked under Jounin."_

"_But my-lady this is too risky for a bunch of chuunin to handle." Sakura told her._

"_I know that is why I'm also sending Neji's team."_

"_What about Chouji and Shino?" Hinata asked._

"_They are on other missions with there father's." She answered._

"_You will all be deployed tomorrow." Tsunade told them. They all nodded and started walking out until_

"_Oh and one more thing, your headbands will be left here in the village." She added. They all nodded they continued walking out the door._

"Now we know why she told us to leave our headbands back at the village." Sai commented.

"So there's more of you but there trapped?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah this all happen because of President King Bradley signed presidential decree #306." The boy whispered. Then the little boy started to cry.

"What was the decree?" Ino asked. The little boy started to cry even harder.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"….The extermination of Ishbal and its people…" the boy whispered.

"You guys…you might want to see this." Tenten said in shock.

"Tenten what is wrong?" Lee asked her as he walked towards her. Tenten was in shock and Lee was too. They looked at a road that was filled with dead bodies everywhere.

"The camps are outside the town in the eastern region." The little boy said.

"Well there's only one thing to do…" Naruto smiled.

"And here I thought this was going to be an easy mission." Shikamaru said lazily.

"At least now we have something else to do other than walk around a desert." Kiba smirked.

"The faster we're done with this the faster we could go home." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"What are you going to do?" the boy asked Sakura.

"Well we're going to save your country." Sakura smiled. The little boy smiled and cried while his little sister cried too.

"Sai, you and Hinata go in the air and see how that place is guarded." Neji told Sai.

"Alright." Sai answered. He started drawing a bird and preformed a justu. "Super Beasts Imitation Picture technique." Sai said and his picture of a bird was turned into a real bird. Hinata and Sai got on the bird and went to see the camp.

"Hinata we can't seem to get closer without being seen." Sai told her.

"Alright I'll use my byakugan." Hinata did a few hand signs and activated her blood line limit.

"Sai there seems they are fully guarded. We could rescue but we have a high chance of being caught in a fight." Hinata told Sai. With that they headed back with there group. Hinata explained to them how the place is heavily guarded and that there's a high chance of getting involved in a fight.

"Well let's no waste any time then." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, we need to devise a plan." Shikamaru told him. "Alright I was thinking of Hinata and Sakura heading in first and if they attack then we send in Lee and Kiba. If they have back up there's no choice but for us to all head into the battle. If were successful then we could start questioning people on what's been happening on there region. If there's any injured Sakura and Ino will try to treat them." Shikamaru sighed.

"For some reason this seems too suspicious. Why are they trying so hard to destroy this country and people? There's nothing here." Neji said. He looked around and didn't see anything. "This place is also dry, and there's no running water for miles." Neji added.

"Well might as well go and see what's with the camps." Sasuke said. "Sakura, Hinata start heading to the camps." He added. Sakura and Hinata started walking towards one of the camps. The instant they were spotted the guards started shooting at them.

"Well that was the easy approach. We might as well start getting to work." Naruto grinned.

"Who are you? You don't seem to be from central!" a guard yelled. He started shooting at Hinata. Hinata did a few hand signs and " 8 trigrams 64 palms guard." Hinata blocked all the gun shots and looked at the guard.

"Shadow imitation technique." Shikamaru said. The guard looked behind him and saw a boy with a pony tail.

"W-what the hell is this!" the guard yelled.

"Don't try calling for back up, we've taken care of them" Naruto smiled.

"Tell us why these people are imprisoned." Sasuke asked.

"What kind of alchemy are you kids using?" the guard asked.

"Alchemy?" Sai questioned.

"You must run. They are bringing the Flame alchemist." Yelled a young woman around her late 20's.

"Flame alchemist?" Neji asked. They heard a snap of fingers and turned around. A column of fire was going towards them.

"8 trigrams rotation!" Neji said. He was able to block the fire.

"Impressive, but I must say I've never seen alchemy like that and you don't even use transmutation circles." He smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist." He smirked. "You're pretty fast." He added.

"Fire style flame flower!"

"8 trigrams air palm!"

Roy turned to see three fire balls aiming at him and a force of air going towards him. He easily dogged them and started walking towards the teenagers.

"I haven't had a good fight in a while." Roy smirked. He was about to snap his fingers when he felt the ground shake.

"Cherry blossom impact." Sakura hit the ground and it cracked. Roy looked at his feet and he fell back. "Got him! Shikamaru use him with shadow imitation." Sakura told Shikamaru. Shikamaru used it and got Roy to walk towards them.

"Well I'm impressed. But I must say you are too young to know stuff like this." Roy smirked.

"Hey Roy don't they look like those kids that were described in central?" asked a man with black hair and glasses.

"Hughes right now isn't the time to say something like that." Roy told him.

"But there's a girl with indigo hair and a girl with pink hair. They also said the girl with indigo hair may seem blind but she isn't." Hughes suggested. Roy took another look at them and confirmed they we're the group of kids King Bradley wanted to see.

"We can't take them all with us." Roy told him.

"Well he mainly wanted to talk to the girl with indigo hair." Hughes told him.

"Fine we'll take the girl with us. Hughes put the rest of them in the camp."

"Huh?" Hinata said.

"You're lucky. It's an honor King Bradley wants to talk to you." Hughes smiled.

"Wait! Don't I have a say in this?" Hinata asked.

"You're not taking my cousin." Neji said as he got in the Hyuuga fight stance.

"If I go will you stop the extermination of Ishbal?" Hinata asked.

"That's a pretty big request. But we'll see if we could." Hughes told her.

"Hinata are you sure you want to go by yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Well here let's make a deal. Hinata you're going to take three guys with you and the rest of us will stay in the camp." Shikamaru suggested.

"Won't you just break out?" Roy asked.

"Well I'll just stay to keep watch on them and if you do anything I have no choice to stop you." Hughes said.

"Kiba, Sai and Sasuke you guys will go with Hinata, while the rest of us stay here." Neji told her. Hinata nodded and started following Mustang towards the military base camp.

"Commonder Fesler, we are here to speak to King Bradley because it was a request to bring them here." Mustang told him.

"These kids! What the hell does he want with them? He'll just kill them anyway, Mustang take him to the back and kill these four kids." Fesler yelled.

"Kiba are you sure Akamaru is alright with Sakura and them?" Hinata asked.

"He should." Kiba smiled.

"Well let's go you four. King Bradley is ready to speak with you." Mustang told them.

"So this is the bastard that ordered the killings on innocent people." Sasuke said angrily. They walked in and were greeted with tea and a large table.

"What the heck is this! This is a war zone and he's having a tea party!" Kiba yelled.

"He's taking this too lightly." Sasuke said. Hinata sat down while Kiba, Sasuke and Sai stood next to her. They heard the door open and saw a man who looked pretty old. His hair was black and he carried a sword, he had an eye patch and he was smiling.

"Ah so you must be the people they said you use a different kind of alchemy." He smiled.

"You were the ones who asked us here. What do you want?" Sasuke questioned.

"You seem to take this war a bit too lightly don't you think?" Sai asked.

"I asked for the girl, I didn't ask for you three." He told them.

"Well there was no way we were going to let her come by her self." Kiba told him. His hands were in fists.

"Well I'll cut right to my question. Tell me girl what do you know about the philosopher's stone?" He asked.

"The what?" Hinata questioned. Bradley set his tea down and before Hinata could notice Sasuke and Sai blocked Bradley's sword from cutting Hinata's sholder. Kiba was behind him holding a kunai towards Bradley's neck.

"I'm impressed no body's been able to stop my sword or even block it." Bradley smiled.

"Your taking this as a game and it's getting on nerves. Tell us why Kiba shouldn't just kill you right now?" Sasuke asked. It was irritating him that the man in front of them was thinking of this like a game.

"Do you want your friends to die?" Bradley asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sai questioned.

"I could send every alchemist in this region straight to the camp where your friends are at and kill them in a snap."

"You won't be able to do that. To start with we don't even use alchemy." Sasuke told him.

"We also have pretty powerful people." Kiba smirked.

"Even if one of them get's injured we have to medic-ninjas to heal them. We also have the byakugan and sharingan." Sai told him.

"We also have our own fighting techniques." Kiba smiled.

"Once this war is over, were taking all of you back central and start to question all of you." Bradley told them and he got up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata…Hinata…HINATA HYUUGA WAKE UP!" yelled a very annoyed lieutenant. Hinata murmured until someone threw a folder towards her.

"What the hell Kiba?" Hinata yelled.

"It wasn't me I swear!" Kiba defended himself.

"Hinata it's your new assignment."

"Huh…? Oh…hello Colonel Mustang….." Hinata nervously smiled.

"Someone's in trouble…." Kiba ohhed.

" I swear if the Colonel wasn't here I'd kill you…" Hinata cursed under her breath.

"But before I give you your next assignment, King Bradley wants to see you." Mustang told her.

"Again? What did I do?" With that Hinata walked out of the office heading towards Bradley's office.

"That was seven years ago…it's been a while since I've had that dream. Sasuke, Sai and Kiba stayed behind with me while the others left to report back to Tsunade about our findings here. Bradley had all his alchemists surround us. Neji and Shikamaru knew we didn't stand a chance against all of the alchemists so we did the only thing we could do…surrender. But Bradley didn't let us go that easily. He wanted me to stay behind in exchange of letting everyone go. Knowing Neji, he wasn't going to let that happen. He wanted to stay behind me but Shikamaru told him we couldn't let them get a hold of two Byakugan wielders, so I stayed. Kiba didn't want to leave me by myself so he stayed behind. Next thing I noticed Sai and Sasuke stayed behind. It's been seven years and we've heard nothing from them since." Hinata finally made it to Bradley's office and knocked.

"Come-in."

"You wanted to see me sir?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I did, I have some people from the State who wanted to meet you. Introduce yourself." Bradley smiled.

"Well I'm Hinata Hyuuga, 23 years old, currently a state alchemist." Hinata told them.

"What alchemy do you specialize in?" asked one of the chiefs.

"Well I guess you could say the alchemy within in you." Hinata told them.

"Might we be able to see an example of your alchemy?"

"Umm…well." Hinata said nervously.

"You could show them Hinata." Bradley told her.

"Alright….byakugan." Hinata did a few hand signs. "8 trigrams 64 palms guard." Hinata moved her hands causing some sort of shield around her. Everyone was amazed by her talent.

"Will that be all sir? I need to start on my new assignment from Colonel Mustang?" Hinata asked.

"Yes that will be all."

"Alright, good day to all of you." Hinata bowed and left the room.

"That girl has amazing talent. Where did you meet her King Bradley?"

"I met her when she was 16, surprisingly she beat Mustangs unit pretty fast. She was also able to hold him back." Bradley told them.

"Oh, is there more like her?"

"Yes, you know the other three new recruits? Sasuke Uchiha, his specialty is flame and lighting. Kiba Inuzuka is good with his animal, Akamaru which could be used in close combat. The most interesting one though is Sai, he keeps to himself a lot but other than that, he able to draw pictures and bring them to life. There under his control."

"That's good, seems like we could use them for a good while." One of the chiefs smirked.

"Yes, but at there age, using alchemy unknown to this region could have bad effects." Said another chief.

" What do you mean?" asked Bradley.

"They could easily turn against us and maybe even beat us."

"That's never going to happen."

"How could you be so sure about that?"

-Hinata and Kiba-

"So were meeting them at the train station?" Kiba asked.

"From what Mustang told me, yes." Hinata smiled.

"Do we even have a description of them?"

"Well one's a blonde and the other is inside armor."

" That helps a lot. Anything else?"

"Well he hates being called short, even though he's the older brother."

"So there's a shorty with blonde hair." Kiba asked once again.

"Yes, oh and Kiba."

"What?"

"Why did you bring Akamaru? Knowing people around here they might scream or something."

"Well I haven't taken Akamaru out today so I brought him along." Kiba smiled.

"Alright but make sure he doesn't run off like last time." Hinata suggested.

"What? It was that kid's fault. Why in the first place would he pull Akamaru's tail asking if he was real or not." Kiba yelled.

"Alright, whatever."

"So after we get them, what do we do with them?"

"Were taking them to central with us…"

"And why was the Colonel too lazy to get them himself?"

"He has too much paper work and he's in trouble.

"By who?"

"By lieutenant Hawkeye."

"The poor guy isn't going to live…" Kiba sighed.

"Why not? Riza is a nice and not to mention a beautiful woman. I want to be just like her. She's so amazing." Hinata smiled.

"You're allowed to call her by a first name basis? She's always so mean with me, Sasuke and Roy." Kiba told Hinata.

"What about Sai?" Hinata asked.

"Sai…well there good friends I guess. He drew her a picture."

" Really? I'm so jealous!" Hinata pouted.

"Why are you mad?"

"Because I've been asking Sai to draw me one, but he draws one for Riza…" Hinata sighed.

"The train is here. Come-on we have to go look for those kids." Kiba pulled Hinata towards the train and walked inside the train.

"K-kiba we just can't walk into a train expecting to find them."

"I'm looking for the Elric brothers. Are they here?" Kiba yelled out.

"Big brother, I think there looking for us."

"Well if it isn't the military, surprising you came to pick us up." Said a boy in an annoyed voice.

"So I say you must be the Elric brothers?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother." He pointed towards armor.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, nice to meet you." He told them.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, a state alchemist. I've read that Edward is interested in taking the state alchemist test. Am I correct?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"If it's not much of a bother, may I ask why? You're pretty young for wanting to take the test."

"Yeah shorty, we weren't able to take it till we hit 18." Kiba told them.

"What the hell! I'm not short!" yelled Ed.

"Kiba! These are Mustang's guests, treat them with respect."

"Well it's more like I have to take them or else I won't be able to reach my goal." Ed told her.

"You goal?"

"Yes, I swore I'd get my brother's original body back."

"Original body?" Kiba questioned.

**Chp 2 done! Yay for me! So I finally decided to continue this story because I just wanted too and it's spring break…so YAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

"The alchemy test, but why at such at a young age?" Hinata asked as she looked at the older brother. He had beautiful blonde hair. She couldn't believe she was talking to boy who was her same age when she first arrived at central. "Tell me Edward, how old are you?" Hinata asked him.

"I'm 16 years old." He answered. Hinata looked at him and couldn't believe what she saw. His eyes, they seemed to resemble Naruto's eyes of not giving up. Hinata hadn't noticed that she was crying until she saw them fall on Edwards's forehead. "I miss them so much." Hinata cried to herself.

"Excuse me, why are you crying?" Alphonse asked. Kiba hadn't noticed that Hinata was crying. It was until Alphonse pointed it out.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Did this kid hurt your feelings? I swear if you did anything to her I will kill you." Kiba said looking to Hinata and Edward.

"Kiba, it's just that he reminds me so much of Naruto. His eyes have the same determination as Naruto. Remember when Naruto left? He promised he'd come back for us and here we are still waiting. I don't know, but he reminds me of Naruto." Hinata smiled as she cleaned her tears. "Well let's head to central shall we?" Hinata asked as she walked outside. She turned and saw Akamaru who was sitting patiently for Kiba and herself.

"Have you been a god boy Akamaru?" she asked him Akamaru barked in response. Hinata untied him and he quickly ran towards Edward and began licking him. "Edward, are you good with dogs?" Hinata asked him.

"I don't know, just get him off me, he weighs a ton." Edwards complained. Hinata giggled a bit while Kiba was trying to pull Akamaru off of Edward.

"Alphonse, why are you in a suite of armor?" Hinata turned to Alphonse.

"Oh, it's just for show. You know?" Alphonse told her as he put his hand in the back of his head. Hinata gave him a puzzled look and continued walking like it was nothing. She suddenly stopped as she faced a person with pink hair. It couldn't be, could it? Hinata looked towards Kiba; he had the exact expression as herself.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata decided to first speak.

"Hinata, you seem to be in a well condition. How are the others?" Sakura gently smiled. She pulled Hinata into a light hug. Hinata hugged back wondering if she was the only one here.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked trying not to sound rude.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The reason I came back was due to tell you some good news." Sakura told her. Hinata looked at her questionably and then ignored her gut feeling and let Sakura continue. "Well Naruto's hokage now and there's two wedding coming up." She smiled.

"Wow, tell Naruto congrats but who's getting married?"

"Well Neji and Tenten are getting married in December and well, me and Naruto are getting married in two months." Sakura told her as she handed Hinata the invitations to both weddings. Hinata stood there in shock, her supposed friend was going to marry the boy she's had a crush on for years. A friend doesn't pull something like that do they? "And I was wondering Hinata, maybe you and the guys could come to mine and Naruto's wedding?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, we'd like to stay and chat, but as you could see we have people to attend to, so long." Kiba grabbed Hinata's arm and walked away with the Elric brothers right behind them.

"Oh, alright, I'll be in town for 2 days. I'll be staying at a hotel right down town." Sakura told them as she waved good bye to them. Kiba waved back and he continued walking.

"Kiba, thanks." Hinata muttered and she started walking in front of him.

"What was that about?" Ed was the first one to raise questions. Al nodded in agreement as he was also curious to figure out what was going on. Kiba looked at them and decided he should explain it to them before he got to central where everyone will raise questions about Hinata's sudden mood change.

"Well, that girl is one of Hinata's best friends, well that's what it was suppose to be and from you heard she's engaged to a guy named Naruto. Hinata's had a crush on Naruto ever since we were kids, she was going to tell him but then we got sent to mission here. Anyways Sakura knew that Hinata's had a crush on Naruto for a while but she comes here telling us she's engaged to her best's friends crush. I'll admit I'm happy for them but I don't think it was fair of her to pull off some trick like that. She knew Hinata has always like Naruto and while we were kids Sakura never paid much attention to Naruto. I don't know what have might have made her to finally say yes to that knuckle head."

"Kiba, I'll admit it, I'm happy for Naruto that Sakura finally agreed to go out with him and I'm happier that there getting married. I'll tell Sasuke and Sai the good news and ask Bradley if it's alright we could take a few days off for my cousin's and Sakura's wedding." Hinata suggested and gave him a small smile. She continued walking on when she finally reached central. She reached in her pockets and pulled out the invitations for Sasuke and Sai as well. No surprise there was a note written on the corner of Sasuke's invite asking him to be the best man of Naruto's wedding. Hinata's invite on the other hand was asked to be one of the brides maids while for Neji and Tenten's invite, Tenten asked Hinata to be her maid of honor. "I know I want to be there for Neji and Tenten's wedding, but…I don't know about Naruto's." Hinata silently whispered to her self as she walked into the building with invites in her hand.

Outside stood Roy Mustang with Riza Hawkeye.

"Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye, it's nice to see you both." Hinata smiled. Riza smiled back while Mustang stared at the two brothers.

"Are they?" Mustang asked.

"Yes, these two are Edward and Alphonse Elric sir." Kiba replied as he went to the side to introduce the two brothers.


	4. Author's Note

**Hola you guys, **

**Bad news. My college start date has been pushed up earlier than expected and as much as I hate to say it but I'm putting my following stories up for adoption. I'm going to rewrite Shy Love.**

**Stories up for adoption:**

**Blood Web**

**Wait For me**

**Alchemist meet ninjas**

**Unless you guys are willing to wait a bit longer but it's your guys choice. Thanks**

**~Xochtil 3 **


End file.
